Self-biased differential amplifiers typically have higher switching speeds and less bias circuitry than conventional (non-self-biased) differential amplifiers.
Self-biased differential amplifiers can be used in applications where they are susceptible to noise. For example, when self-biased differential amplifiers are used in data communications circuits, noise on input nodes of self-biased differential amplifiers can cause data errors.